More?
by StarFreak01
Summary: Magazine quizes just got a whole lot more appealing. [Noze] Oneshott


Disclaimer: If i owned Neds Declassified SSG, i wouldn't be writing goofy fanfics about them.

More?

I flitted through the newest edition of TeenZine magazine. Summer was getting closer and closer, and so was becoming a Sophomore. We had about one more full week of school, and everyone was itching to get out. I can't say how I'm feeling, exactly, but I'm defiantly not going to miss the extra homework and ultra-busy schedule. I might miss my teachers and a few of my friends, though.

I sighed and threw the magazine onto my bed, fed up with all the teen gossip. Why did I subscribe to that magazine anyway? TeenZine flopped onto the bed and flipped itself open on impact. I reached out to close it but stopped myself. It had opened itself onto an interesting page…

Will you be more than friends?

"Huh.." I breathed. I immediately thought of Ned. I had the hugest crush on him for a while, but still we remain only friends. In the back of my mind, I suppose that I really would like him to notice me in that way, too, but I'm sure that he doesn't. I'm sure he'll only think of me as Moze, his best friend of 15 years. At least, I think it's 15. I've lost track a while ago.

I shook my head and continued to take the quiz.

"Question one." I read aloud, to no one but myself. It's not like anyone was in the house anyway. My older brother was out with his girlfriend, and my parents had decided to go out to a romantic dinner for two.

"Have you ever kissed?" I remembered the collective 3 times Ned and I kissed at Polk. Each were magical and fireworks would erupt in my head. Even when I denied it the first two times, I knew something was there, I was just too freaked to say anything. I followed the 'yes' answer to the next question.

"Has anyone ever commented on what a cute couple you are?" I laughed. Not counting the title we got for 'Cutest Couple', there were a few other times this had been mentioned. First at my eighth grade graduation party. My Grandmother didn't seem to understand that my two best friends were guys, and came to think that they were both trying to win my love. She picked Ned in the end thinking we had a better chemistry when interacting with him. I'm just glad she didn't tell me to go out with Cookie. That would've been weird.

The second time this happened was at Ned's graduation party, when his Aunt Kym loudly asked Ned if he had dumped that Suzie girl yet and asked out that Jennifer you had a crush on. Not only did I love this moment because it meant his family didn't really like her, but also because Suzie was at the party, and actually close by. Ned told me they had a heated argument over his feeling towards me not long after.

I followed the 'yes' answer to the next question again.

"You have to bail on weekend plans with a group of friends because your not feeling well. Does he scrap his plans to keep you company? Or does he go out that night, but check in the next day?" I smiled as I read this question. Last summer Cookie, Ned and I planned a beach getaway to celebrate surviving though the first year of high school. It was scheduled for a week after the end of the school year, and I happened to catch a nasty cold mid-week. I tried to fight it off, cause man did I want to go to the beach, but it didn't happen. I told everyone I couldn't go. I didn't want to ruin their times with my constant sniffling! Not to mention I had a pretty bad head-ache that day. Cookie, Lisa, Martin, and Coconut Head headed to the car to go to the beach, but Ned didn't follow them. He stayed on my porch in his blue floral bathing suit and yellow over-shirt (I know, but it looked absolutely adorable on him) and a towel flung over his shoulder. I told him to go and have fun, and he told me he wouldn't be able to have any knowing I would be cooped inside all day, and that he would personally see to it that I have a good time. The whole day we played about 4 games of monopoly, watched 2 movies, and some odd number of bad T.V. shows, which we continue to mock to this day. It was the best day I'd had in while, not counting the mountain Kleenex I conjured through out. I followed the line to the next question.

"When your daydreaming in class, do you ever envision the two of you dating?" I let in a hesitant breath. I hating admitting this to anyone, even myself. Because I kinda do do that sometimes. But only in Study Hall, most of the time. I shake my head. Most of those daydreams are at school, and Ned would ask me to a dance, or he would just kiss me. Or, one of my favorites, I got upset so I ran to the playground to think, and Ned would show up with a flower. Yes, that one never failed to make me feel better. I snapped from my thoughts and proceeded to the next question.

"Do you spend so much time over at his house that his parents practically consider you a member of the family?" I had to laugh at this one. We did something with each other everyday outside of school. We were practically family members. Practically, besides the fact I might be in love with him.

I felt a shiver run up and down my spine. It still freaked me out a little to admit that to myself. Not that I deny it or dislike it, its just so…. I guess strange. I hurriedly went to the next question at a bad attempt to distract myself, which, now that I think about it was completely stupid as the test was centered around us.

"How often do you hang out, just the two of you?" I smiled. We hang out with just each other a lot, being that Cookie lives in a inconvenient spot just for curing boredom. And I have never hung out with Cookie without Ned. It would just be weird, hanging out with just Cookie. But me and Ned, we have been doing things with each other since kindergarten. Its never, ever been weird with him. And I don't think it ever will be. I followed the line from my last answer to the results. I sub-consciously held my breath as I read.

"Maybe More?!" I liked, no loved, the sound of that. I skimmed over the paragraph under the title. "You've begun to realize that you feel more than buddy-buddy towards your best guy pal, and your not quite sure what to do about it. Sometimes ou think that he feels the same way about you, and other times your just waiting for him to announce that he's dating a girl he met at the pool! Since you're not entirely sure of is feeling, you can wait for him to tell you, find out from a mutual friend or approach him and tell him how you feel. He may be surprised by your confession, and might need time before he can give you an answer. Just remember: It's your friendship that really matters. Keep him as an important part of your life."

I didn't like this answer very much, even though most of it was true. I know its silly to think that a idiotic magazine quiz would tell me if Ned liked me or not, but I was kinda hoping It would. I sighed and looked out my window. Ned's bedroom window was facing towards mine, so I could see into it. One of his blinds were partially open, and his lights were on in his room. I smiled to myself. We would talk to each other though the open windows when we were little. We hardly ever do that unless one of us is grounded (usually Ned) now that we have found it easier, and not to mention more comfortable, to talk on the phone.

I looked onto my beside table to see the time. 8:09 pm. The sun had set a while ago and mot of the stars were out. The moon was full and there was a slight breeze, ruffling the leaves on the trees.

I heard music coming from Ned's room, the window was slightly cracked open and my ears have always been very keen. A thought popped into my mind. What if I were to tell him tonight? I shook my head. No way I could do that! What about our friendship? But a little voice in the back of my head was telling me to do it, and that you'll never know how he feels unless I try.

Never the one to go against my instincts, I tore my eyes from the window and scooted off of my bed. I rushed down the stairs and grabbed a jacket hanging on the banister before taking off through the door.

I was halfway to Ned's front door when I stopped myself. You don't go confessing your love to someone at their doorstep. I turned abruptly and made was to the space between our houses. Ned had a small balcony-type thing under his window. I climbed the lattice up to the space under the window, and thought of the possibilities of what I could say to him.

I could just flat out say it, or make some long speech. Neither seamed right for the situation. I was just about there when I had an idea. Smiling as I pushed myself over the railing and into the balcony, I knocked a bit on Ned's window. I heard a scream come from someone in the room, most likely Ned. I stifled a laugh as he came to the window and opened his curtains all the way.

I saw him let out his breath. He opened the window the rest of the way and came out to the balcony with me.

"Jeez Moze!" He said with fake anger. "One day I swear you'll really scare the crap out of me."

"You should just learn not to scare so easily." I responded. A small wind blew and ruffled my hair. Ned shivered a bit. "You should get a jacket." I commented. Ned shook his head.

"I'm fine." He insisted, rubbing his hands over his arms.

"So what's going on?" Ned asked, "You didn't come over just for nothing, did you? Otherwise you would have used the door." He knew me all too well.

I laughed a bit. "Well, yeah. I kinda need to tell you something."

"Shoot." Ned said to me, sitting on the balcony, Indian style with his hands in his lap, staring up at me intently. I laughed at him and sat down as well.

I took in a breath, and went for it. I moved forward quickly and planted a kiss on his lips.

I'm crazy. I know it, but it felt so good! I draped my hands around his neck and ruffled his hair with my hands.

It took Ned a while to respond, but he did. He kissed me back and pulled my closed to him. I sat in his lap, his arms around my waist, my hands in his hair. Finally we broke. I leaned forward again and whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Ned Bigby."

I leaned back and looked into his eyes. He looked a bit confused, happiness and something indefinable weaved though them. He opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing, until he said the worst word in the worst possible way for the moment.

"Moze…" He said slowly.

I blinked back the tears. I ripped his hands off of me and got up from his lap. He didn't like me. He didn't love me back. I felt my world collapse. I heard Ned get up too.

The tears wouldn't stay back anymore, and I let them fall. My body shook as I sobbed, resting my hands against the railing. Ned came and wrapped himself around me in a hug. I turned to face him and pushed him away.

"If you don't love me too, then don't you dare do that to me!" I shouted quietly, tears streaming down my face.

"Who ever said I didn't love you?" Ned inquired, smiling at me. I looked at him confused. Did he just say what I think he said? Ned wrapped his arms around my waist and backed me against the railing of his small balcony, kissing me once again.

We parted and Ned looked deeply into my eyes. A stray tear began to trail down my face. He lifted his hand and gently whipped it away. Feeling his touch on my skin made me feel as though I was flying. I could definitely get used to this. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek before whispering in my ear.

"I love you, Jennifer Mosely."

---

:3

I luff this with all my heart. Mostly the end, while I was almost on the verge of crying myself.

Not, my apology. D:

I'm sooooooo sorry for the lack of update from me, but I was getting backed up with this and school work and everything. :/ So now after this I'm going to work on Dance and then the next songfic I'm working on with Countrygurl.

Hopefully this tides over your fluff appetite. XD There had been a lack of it on fan fiction lately.

-The Freak-a-Zoid

p.s.- The two dances that will be danced in Dance is the Waltz and the ChaCha! Thanks for voting!!


End file.
